Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie/Credits
Writers *Phil Vischer *Mike Nawrocki Directors *Phil Vischer *Mike Nawrocki Producers *Ameake Owens Executive Producers *Phil Vischer *Terry Botwick *Dan Philips Music *Kurt Heinecke *Phil Vischer Editing *John Wahba Storyboards *Tim Hodge *Tod Carter *Luis Contreras *Tom Owens *Neal Sternecky *Everett Downing *Brian Roberts Concept Art *Joseph Sapulich *Michael Spooner *Tom Bancroft *Dennis Bredow *Philip Dimitriadis *Daniel López Muñoz *Joe Spadaford *Aaron Hartline *Jody Nilsen *Jeremy Vickery *Brad Hicks *Chuck Vollmer Layout *Steve Leeper *Alex Li *Yin-Fang Liao *Yong Duk Jhun *Sung Hye Mon *Ryan Williams Modeling *Ian Hubbard *Hyun Huh *Jin Jang *Bob Lewis *Seungyoub (Kull) Shin *Bryan Ballinger *Steve Fuller *Mike Sanderson *KugJoo Sung *Ellen Silvestri Texturing *Ian Hubbard *Hyun Huh *Jin Jang *Bob Lewis *Seungyoub (Kull) Shin *Bryan Ballinger *Steve Fuller *Mike Sanderson *KugJoo Sung Animation *Marc Vulcano *Andy Arnett *Justin Barrett *Tom Danen *Thom Falter *Joe Gorski *Christopher Hickman *Amber Rudolph *Nathan Tungseth *Dan Wawrzaszek *Robert Ellis *Joe McFadden Lighting *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Nicole Allen *Gerhard Borchers *Chris Browne *Albert Concepcion *Sean Fennell *Richard Gouge *David Michael Jordan *Jason Judy *Luke Martorelli *Ben Radcliffe *Charles Ramsey *Lorna Saunders *Terry Ziegelman *Peter Saewczyk *Paulo Berto Effects *Henry Vera *Brad Hiebert *Rob Ducey *Kyodon Choi *Allen Hemberger *Alan Millman Character Engineering *Brad Hiebert *Rob Ducey *Kyodon Choi Production Coordinators *Jennifer Combs *Heather Finch *Amanda Fragale *Joshua Lindsay *Laura Richey *Alex Scheidler *Andrew Youssi *Adelia Erickson *Cheryl Borman *Tim Meidl Production Assistants *Brian Blomer *Ryan Gwynne *Tracy Johnson *Kenya Raichart *Christy Sumner *Jesse Tewson Completion Supervisor *Lisa Atkinson Technical Development *Henry Vera *Joe McFadden *Eric Salituro Render Management *Tim Toll *Howard "Buddy" William Lewis III *Allen Hemberger *Kevin Vassey *Sean Skube *Matt Dougan *Lee Graft Software Support * Dan Walker Compositing * Andres Vitale Software Development * Alan Millman * Ryan Forrister * Ken Greene * Paul Kaiser * Scott Nelson Database Development * Chris Berning * Lennie Jarratt * Robin Martin Associate Editor * David Watson Audio Engineering * Adam Frick Dialogue Editor * Jay Elder Post Production Facilitator * Patty O'Kelley Sound Effects * Stephen Barden * J.R. Fountain * Craig Henigham * Lee de Lang * Alex Bullick * Alyson Fuller Re-Recording Mixers * Elius Caruso * Brad Zoern * Brad Thornton * Jamie Gould Foley Artists * Steve Baine * Gina Giles Foley Recordist * Peter Persaudy Orchestra * Jim Gray * Mike Casteel * Lori Casteel * Brad Hachmel * Joe Lobato * Lisa Bauman Wasiak * John Burton Stage Crew * Brian Valentino * John Schluckehier Voices * Phil Vischer as Jonah (Archibald Asparagus), Mr. Lunt, Bob the Tomato, Phillipe Pea, Percy Pea, Mr. Nezzer, Pa Grape, Cockney Pea 2 and King Twistomer (Apollo Gourd) * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jean-Claude Pea, Cockney Pea 1, Self-Help Tape Voice, Jerry Gourd and Whooping BBQ Pea * Tim Hodge as Khalil * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * Shelby Vischer as Annie * Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus * Kristen Blegen as Laura Carrot * Jim Poole as Scooter and Townsperson * Ron Smith as City Official and Crazed Jopponian * Melissa Abenti as Townsperson * Jay Elder as Townsperson * Amanda Fragale as Townsperson * Steve Hullfish as Townsperson * Ken Greene as Townsperson * Lennie Jarratt as Townsperson * Howard "Buddy" William Lewis III as Townsperson * Alan Millman as Townsperson * Patty O'Kelley as Townsperson * Tim Toll as Townsperson * Kenya Raichart as Townsperson * Marc Vulcano as Townsperson * John Wahba as Townsperson * David Watson as Townsperson * G. Bock as Townsperson Choir *Sarah Catherine Brooks *Paige Craig *Adam Frick *Chris Geiger *Michael Harrison *Amy Howard *Tracy Johnson *Paul Kaiser *Bob Landon *Rebekah Litfin *Joshua Lindsay *Shari Martin *Laura Richey *Brian Roberts *Jonathan Reich *Christy Sumner *Ellen Silvestri *John Trauscht *Nathan Tungseth *Elizabeth West IT * Wayne Geils * Frank Diaz DeLeon * Paul Ewing * Chris Geiger * Bob Landon * Rebekah Litfin * Jason Stege Studio Systems Administrators * Michael Harrison * Pat Keane * Joe Rice * Wes Suess * Norma Caton Jonah Business Team * Sarah Catherine Brooks * Chris Bunn * Paul Conrad * Paige Craig * Ron Eddy * Bob Elder * Leslie Ferrell * Elizabeth Fields * Mark Frankel * Kris Fuhr * Paula Hartzler * Amy Howard * Steve Hullfish * Shari Martin * Lynn McCreadie * Dan Merrell * Diana Opelia * Bob Petralia * Karen Poth * Karl Pradel * Melissa Reale * Bill Reeves * Eric Ronne * Erin Rourke * Bob Starnes * John Trauscht * John Trent * Nathan Vickroy * Christie White Assistants * Jaqi Cecchi * Maureen Scallon * Elizabeth West * Melissa Abenti * Trisha Schemper * Janet Gogins * Linda Sterling * Barbara Zeni * Melody Chesney Human Resources * Joanna Janecek Staffing * Jana Day Production Accountant * Antonio Iannicelli Business Affairs * Joji Arnett * Steve Byrd Content Consultants * Scottie May * Lisa Vischer Songs "Billy Joe McGuffrey" Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Produced by Kurt Heinecke and Adam Frick ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Drive Into the River, Bob" Written and Produced by Mike Nawrocki ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Bald Bunny" Written by Mike Nawrocki Produced by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Steak and Shrimp" Written and Produced by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1997 Bob and Larry Publishing "Message From The Lord" Written and Produced by Phil Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "It Cannot Be" Written and Produced by Phil Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Ding-Dong" Written and Produced by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Second Chances" Written by Phil Vischer and David Mullen Produced by David Mullen ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing/ASCAP (admin. by EMI Christian Music Publishing)/Word Music, Inc. o/b/o itself and Seat of the Pants Music/ASCAP Performed by Anointed (appearing courtesy of Word Entertainment) "Jonah Was A Prophet" Written by Phil Vischer and David Mullen Produced by David Mullen ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing (admin. by EMI Christian Music Publishing)/Funkabilly/Who's JO/ASCAP (admin. by JO Music Services LLC) "Belly of the Whale" Written and Produced by Steve Taylor and Peter Furler ©2002 Soylent Tunes/SESAC (admin. by ICG)/Ariose Music/ASCAP (admin. by EMI Christian Music Publishing)/Bob and Larry Publishng/ASCAP (admin. by EMI Christian Music Publishing) All rights reserved. Used by permission. Performed by The Newsboys (appearing courtesy of Sparrow Records) "Credits Song" Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Produced by Kurt Heinecke, Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "There's a Wideness in God's Mercy" - Hymn Music by Lizzie S. Tourjee, 1878 Words by Frederick W. Faber, 1862 Public Domain Special Thanks * Joseph A. Calabrese * Christopher D. Brearton * Ken Carpenter * Glenn Ross * Joe Battaglia * Bob Long * Jim Romano Copyright ©2002 Big Idea Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research